leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Poppy/Ability Details
Abilities |firstdetail = Devastating Blow is an autoattack modifier that causes Poppy's next autoattack to deal bonus magic damage, scaling with the target's maximum health, up to a cap. * Devastating Blow, unlike most on-hit abilities, procs spell vamp instead of life steal. * Devastating Blow can miss, from blind, but cannot be dodged. * Devastating Blow can critically strike, but bonus damage from the skill is not amplified. * Devastating Blow turns the whole damage of the attack into magic damage, which includes the skill damage and the attack damage of the attack, along with the proc of , or . |secondname = Paragon of Demacia |secondinfo = (Passive): Upon being hit or attacking an enemy, Poppy's armor and damage are increased for 5 seconds. This effect can stack 10 times. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondsinglepic = yes |secondinfo2 = (Active): Poppy gains max stacks of Paragon of Demacia and her movement speed is increased for 5 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Paragon of Demacia is an ability with both a passive and an active component. Paragon of Demacia passively gains 1 stack each time Poppy autoattacks or when she is hit by an enemy, stacking up to 10 times. Each stack increases Poppy's armor and attack damage. When activated, Paragon of Demacia gains maximum stacks and increases Poppy's movement speed for 5 seconds. * Paragon of Demacia will gain up to 10 stacks and refresh its duration from any of Poppy's autoattacks and when enemies attack Poppy. * Activating Paragon of Demacia will cause Poppy to have a movement speed buff which last 5 seconds. This buff does not refresh when Poppy is under attack or when she attacks. * Minions and turrets attacking Poppy will grant Paragon of Demacia stacks. ---- |thirdname = Heroic Charge |thirdinfo = (Active): Poppy charges at an enemy and carries them further. The initial impact deals a small amount of magic damage, and if they collide with terrain, her target will take a high amount of magic damage and be stunned for 1.5 seconds. *'Range: 525' *'Carry distance:' approx 300 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Heroic Charge is a targeted ability that allows Poppy to dash towards her target dealing magic damage and knocking it back in the same direction. If the target collides with and obstacle such as terrain or minions, it will take additional magic damage damage upon impact and it will be stunned for 1.5 seconds. * ** When Poppy hurls her target against terrain, each burst of damage will count as an two individual single target abilities. * In this case, the target will not be pushed back and Poppy will stop upon reaching her target. * * Heroic Charge will stun the target if Poppy pushes it into terrain. * Heroic Charge interrupts channeled abilities. * Poppy can charge toward a target on the opposite side of thin walls, provided that Poppy has vision of the target. * Heroic Charge's conditional stun will not be applied on terrain created by abilities such as , and * If Poppy's target dashes or uses while she is charging towards them, she will drag the target back to their initial position. * If any form of crowd control which involves displacement of Poppy's position is applied during Heroic Charge, Poppy will be interrupted and no initial damage nor knockback will occur to the target. * Heroic Charge may occasionally stun Poppy's target when no collision occurs. |ultiname = Diplomatic Immunity |ultiinfo = (Active): Poppy focuses intensely on a single enemy champion, dealing increased damage to them, and becoming immune to any damage, disruptions and abilities from any enemies, other than her target, including tower damage. Damage increase applies to summoner spells and items used by Poppy. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 900 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Diplomatic Immunity is a targeted ability that places a debuff on Poppy's target for a short time, increasing the damage she deals to that target. During this time, Poppy is invulnerable to any damage or crowd control from any source other than her target. * Diplomatic Immunity pops spell shield, preventing the placement of the debuff on the target and Poppy's invulnerability. * Diplomatic Immunity prevents all damage from turrets. * Diplomatic Immunity does not prevent damage from the Nexus Obelisk. * Diplomatic Immunity does prevent damage from the nexus obelisk in dominion * Dilpomatic Immunity will end prematurely if the target dies. * The only enemy unit that can affect Poppy with any damage or crowd control is the champion that she targets with Diplomatic Immunity (along with any pets belonging to that champion). * removes the damage amplification debuff, but Poppy's invulnerability shield will remain. }} References Category:Champion Ability Details